Until the Real Thing Comes Along
by ShinyThingsAmuseMe
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Ron and Hermione are still blind when it comes to the growing feelings between them, but as their final year at Hogwarts progresses, they will finally begin to see....
1. Swirling Leaves at Sunset

A million thanks to Mouskadiddle, my fellow Potterhead and S.P.P.E.W. member (you don't want to know...). Thank you, m'dear, for tolerating my late night IM rants, my odd (not to mention sick) sense of humor, and everything else that comes with being my partner in crime (aka Fanfic-ing and crazy-ing and such – yes, "to crazy" is now a new verb. Verb! It's what you do! I crazy, you crazy, he crazies.....).

Disclaimer: I own the letters Q, Z and Y. And I invented the question mark. If Harry's name was spelled "QQ?QzY?", then he would be mine. But alas, no.

P.S. Chestnuts are lazy.

Until The Real Thing Comes Along

Looking around slowly, Ron stepped cautiously into the empty Transfiguration classroom. In the quickly fading sunlight streaming through the windows opposite the door, his eyes settled on Hermione's small form slumped on a desk. Her back was to him, and she was staring out through an open window to the Hogwarts grounds which had erupted in flaming reds and oranges and yellows over the past couple of weeks. Buttery golden rays shot through the window, catching the matching glowing color in her feathery hair. A gust of chilly October air forced its way into the quiet room, making Hermione shiver slightly and hug her knees tightly to her body. She shifted and relaxed, and Ron felt a pang of pity as he saw that utter defeat was etched in all of her body language – her head now rested heavily in her hands, and her leg gently kicked at the leg of the desk.

Ron stood across the room from her, wondering if moving any closer would be the wisest course of action. As she sighed and sniffed loudly, he decided he could not stand there silently any longer while his best friend huddled alone and dejected at the window.

Clearing his throat nervously, he murmured "Her – Hermione?" She instantly whipped her head around, and he saw that her eyes looked slightly red, as if she had been crying. Ever since that time he had made her run to the girl's bathroom sobbing in their first year at Hogwarts, he hated when she appeared to have been crying, even sniffling. And it seemed like in the five years after that unfortunate event, she had cried quite a lot (Ron hated to admit it, but many times he was primarily at fault). Now, in their final year, he had managed to stay mostly on Hermione's good side, but always detected an aura of melancholy whenever he was around her. Ron tended to block out any sensitive feelings he or the people around him might be experiencing . . . but when she felt hurt, he felt it too, and his heart shattered into a million pieces for her.

"Oh! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I – I understand if you, well, want to be alone right now, Mione," he mumbled, fidgeting with the edge of his jumper. "I just – I mean Harry and I were just wondering if you were alright and all. Dinner's almost over. I – I bought you a bit of treacle tart –"

Hermione laughed good-naturedly as she heard this, and rubbed her eyes roughly before looking up at Ron with wide eyes. "Really? You – Ronald Weasley, the Official Winner of Hogwart's Treacle Eating Contest – managed to tear your eyes away from _dinner_, _DINNER!_ _And_ brought me some treacle to top it all off. Amazing, simply amazing." She tut-tutted and shook her head slowly from side to side.

Ron let out one short laugh, but stared at his friend in concern. "Yes, I know, it must be some sort of new record for me. Er . . . well, are you alright? You sort of just leapt up and ran out without much of an explanation or anything . . ." His words hung in the air as Hermione stared miserably at her fingernails.

"Hermione?" Ron prodded gently.

"I suppose I'm alright. Just overreacting, really," she sighed quietly. A troubled look clouded her eyes. "Ugh! I just hate it when the people I despise seem to know more about my own feelings than I do." She laughed nervously, and continued speaking, almost to herself. "I mean, I've laughed it off all these years as something Malfoy does to egg people on . . . but I was thinking . . . and I realized maybe the people who you feel are the farthest away from you emotionally can . . . I don't know . . . see your emotions the most objectively." She broke off suddenly, as if realizing Ron was still standing there, a few feet away from her. He sat down next to her on the desk, peering at her bemusedly.

"Wait . . . are you saying Malfoy said something to you again?" Ron demanded suddenly.

"Yes . . . well, no. He didn't say anything really. More like . . . the way he acted. Smug. Like he knew something very obvious that I didn't."

His eyes crinkling up into a smile, Ron murmured, "And we know how much you hate that."

"Oh, quiet, Ronald."

"Seriously, if Malfoy did anything to hurt you, Mione . . ."

Hermione sighed and gazed at Ron. "No, Ron, it's fine." Ron went on to explicitly state several things he would be more than willing to do to Malfoy that Hermione was sure he would never say in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"No, Ron, let it go." But she couldn't help laughing out loud at the evil glint in his eyes.

"Alright, alright," Ron snorted. "Are you ok now, though?"

"Yes. I suppose. But . . . it was you . . . and me."

Ron's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Hermione became very flustered all of a sudden. "I mean – It – I – Malfoy was smug about you – and, well, me – and – I don't know – he was implying - "

Ron realized the pinky finger of his hand had somehow ended up touching the side of Hermione's hand, and he drew back quickly as if he got an electric shock. He coughed loudly and sputtered something about treacle tarts and a spotted dessert.

"Yes! Lovely idea! Thanks so much for coming to find me, I'll just run on ahead to the girl's room! Catch up with you and Harry in a bit!" And with that Hermione had rushed out of the classroom in a flurry of robes and bouncy hair.

Now, no more golden rays peeked into the classroom, and Ron was left alone in the cold, silent dark staring out at the swirling leaves outside the window.

What exactly is it that Malfoy said to Hermy? What will Ron do from here? Will this fic ACTUALLY have a REAL PLOT? Excellent questions, young grasshoppers. You must learn the Sacred Ways of the Fanfiction: Review, review some more, and then a bit more just for good measure, and then return here very soon to find out the answers . . .


	2. Awkward Truth

Disclaimer: Throws self at white padded walls and rips at straightjacket with teeth I DO own Harry Potter . . . I DO! GAH!!!

_Last Chapter:_

_Now, no more golden rays peeked into the classroom, and Ron was left alone in the cold, silent dark staring out at the swirling leaves outside the window._

After a few minutes of gazing off into space thinking of a certain someone, a distant sound from somewhere out on the Hogwarts grounds brought him back to his senses. There were still mounds of delectable desserts piled up, and Harry was getting them all to himself! For a minute, as he imagined the tasty treats in store for them, Ron completely forgot about what had just happened between Hermione and himself. He bounced along the corridor cheerily until he felt something mushy in his pocket. He reached in quickly and came out with the lumpy remains of the treacle tart he had placed in there earlier for Hermione. _Hermione!_ a voice shouted in his brain. The events of the past few minutes came rushing back – how upset Hermione had been; the bewildering information she had let slip; the awkward touch.

_What does it mean? Nothing Malfoy ever said has really made her_ that_ upset before . . . It was about her . . . and . . . ME? I'll kill the bloody bastard! Could he have said something rude – well, he _always _says rude things, stupid, but something rude about . . . er . . ._ relations _between Hermione and me? Not that anything like that has ever happened . . . I wish it would . . . I wish I could have grabbed her and held her tight against me when she was sad and told her everything would always be alright – _

His endless flood of rambling thoughts stopped as a very large, very heavy stick dropped on his head.

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEVES!" he shouted. He rubbed the top of his head, which was throbbing painfully. "Peeves, you idiot! That hurt!" An evil cackling filled his ears, and the menace swooped down in front of him.

"Two ickle wittle lovebirds! I saw you going in that room, all alone with Ickle Girl Lovebird! Professors must know wee students were alone together in dark classrooms, doing naughty things!" And with a deafening belch, he zoomed away, leaving Ron standing still with his mouth open in horror.

"Peeves! No! Stop!" But all that was left of the poltergeist was the echo of "Two ickle lovebirds sitting in a tree" followed by several profanities that made Ron's face burn in anger and embarrassment.

_Well, this is just GREAT, isn't it? I have to find Hermione . . . _

Finally, Ron reached the Great Hall, where Harry was still stuffing his face. He glanced up briefly from his gluttony to see Ron gingerly poking at a red lump on his head, and snorted.

"Ha! Don't tell me Hermione gave you _that_! What could you have possibly done this time?"

"Oh, sod off, you prick," Ron mumbled. "I didn't do _anything_. Wait, where is Hermione?"

"Obviously not here. I thought she was with you," Harry said, spraying a mouthful of trifle all over the place.

Ron pulled a face. "Ugh, disgusting, Harry! She ran ahead me, I thought she was coming here."

Parvati, who was sitting near the boys, overheard their conversation and leaned over. "Oh, Ron! I was just in the bathroom, Hermione said that she was going back to the common room. She seemed sort of jittery, I dunno. Maybe she isn't feeling well."

"Not feeling well?" Harry looked up from his plate. "Did she look weird when you went to talk to her, Ron? I know she was upset about something, but - "

"I think I'm going to go find her," Ron said suddenly.

"Ok, I'll come with you!" Harry got up eagerly. Ron tried to mask his disappointment – he wanted so desperately to be near her again, alone, to study the golden flecks in her eyes and stroke her beautiful honey brown hair, stroke every part of her, really, except this time, he wouldn't flinch –

"Ron? Hullo in there? RON?" Harry was waving his hand up and down in front of Ron's glazed eyes.

"What? Whozat? Huh?" He jumped about a foot in the air, making Harry double over in laughter. "Hey! You prat! Let's go," Ron grumbled, kicking Harry in the shin.

"Owww! Not cool! What's your problem?" Harry glared at Ron angrily, hopping down up and down on one leg while rubbing his injured limb. Ron had already set off in a huff in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, however, without a glance back towards Harry. "Hey! Ron! Wait!"

When Harry caught up with him, he was about to continue harassing Ron, but changed his mind as he caught the sad glint in Ron's eyes. Even though he and Ron were both pretty clueless when it came to girls, Harry at least could see what Ron could not, in this situation. He sighed, "Ron, I wish you weren't such a bloody tree."

"Did you just call me . . . a tree?" Ron asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Yes. That is what you are."

Throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, he shouted, "Would you care to explain what the hell that's supposed to mean?"

"Well, you might as well just grow roots into the ground and invite some birds to nest in your hair, 'cause you just . . . stand there. Doing nothing. With Hermione, I mean. I'm assuming that's why you seem to be in such a foul mood, isn't she the reason for _all_ your moods? Giddy, mad, stupid, sad - "

"Stop bloody rhyming already! She is _not_ the reason that I am annoyed – you are, ya' great git. Well, Malfoy too. I think Hermione's upset because of another thing he said to her or something." He took off again down the corridor.

As he ran to keep up with Ron, Harry panted, "What? Malfoy did something again? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? Whoah, whoah, slow down!" He flung out an arm and blocked Ron from continuing. A small smile slowly crept up onto Harry's face and he burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled, but with one more glance at Ron's indignant face, he was howling again. "It's – its just – well, Ron, admit it. This whole I'm-pissy-don't-bother-me thing you've got going on _is_ about her!"

"No, it's not!" But Ron's face had flushed as red as the apple he had just eaten for dessert (a/n: hehe, that really sucked, I know, but everything's about food for Ronniekins). "Well . . . yes, it is . . .somewhat related . . .to Hermione, but – but I'm just worried about her. She is our best friend, Harry!"

Harry looked at Ron sympathetically, sighing, "No, Ron. You guys are my best friends. She is not your best friend. It's different for you, and it has been for a while. Tell the truth. This is seventh year, for god's sake. Have some bollocks!" Rolling his eyes, he continued, "Ron! If I, unromantic old me, have managed to figure it out finally, and I'm not poking my eyes out after unfortunately thinking about you two snogging, I think you can just come out with it already!"

Ron looked at Harry as if he had sprouted eight legs and numerous eyes. "I – I don't - can't – it's – well, I have thought of Herm – Herm - "

"_Hermione_?" Harry offered.

"Y-yes, her . . . Fine," Ron stammered, blinking furiously. "I have thought of her in . . . not quite a best friends w – way, and – and . . . Oh, bloody hell, I want to snog her senseless!" With a frightened squeak, he dashed off towards Gryffindor Tower again, leaving Harry half-astonished at his outburst, but shaking again with silent laughter.

"Oh, Ron. You silly idiot. Go get 'er," Harry chuckled to himself as he headed back to the Great Hall.

Yayyyyyyyy!!! Chapter 2, finally! I now know where this is heading, thank god. Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed, it really motivated me to write this chapter as fast as possible! If I get more reviews....say, 10, I'll get chapter 3 up super quick! And oh boy, chapter 3 will be fun. Ron has finally taken the first step towards Getting the Girl – well, no, the second step. The first step was denial. And more denial. And MORE denial. At least now, he's admitted it. Yay! Review, review, review!


End file.
